


Eyes Open

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, This is my very first original piece, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how the world can be affected by issues like privacy. It is fiction, with some truth. A drabble of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Televisions that monitor the things you say and do to not unnecessarily waste energy. Cell phones that react to certain voice commands and thus have to be listening to every word you say. Privacy has dissapeared completely, and those things, web history and other things are used for publicity. But publicity, while annoying, is relatively harmless.

Now picture this:

He is a young man, when he comes to power. (It could be a woman too, but that's not the point of this story). He is brilliant and innovative and maybe also a little cunning, certainly ruthless. Power sings in his veins, but he has not yet learned the meaning of the old saying because he isn't corrupted, he has many ideas and he wants to do good. One day he comes up with the idea of using all the assembled data (it is a treasure for sure) to catch I.S warriors and people violently approve and sing him praise. They are happy that someone is finally taking action.

And then (and then? But then? There is a line there, but it isn't very clear yet where it really runs) he drives that idea further. He wants to use the data to catch criminals too. People grow a little warry then, a little scared, because while IS is such a clear concept, it screams hate and violence and enemy, criminal is not. Because criminals are also not for sure people with foreign nationality (IS warriors neither, but in this world people like to think that everything different to them has to be strange, has to be foreign.

They grow afraid of those differences and they dissociate themselves from it and then they grow violent and that's how racism is born. It grows from fright to hate and violence and while our society likes to claim it's not, racism is still very much present in it.) But now.. but now white people are threatened. Males and females that may be neighbours, and maybe themselves may be threatened too because again criminality is an abstract concept. It is big and wide and scary. But they allow it. Because they are more afraid of murder tales in the dead of the night, of rape and violence and so it's good right? It has to be.

Time goes by, and he has been elected three times in a row now and he thinks, why give it up? Why risk someone destroying all his work and fine, why loose all his luxury and power?

Yes, now he has learned- no learned is not the right word, now he has experienced that power corrupts because it isn't harmony and good that sings, runs through his veins. Maybe it never was. Maybe it was chaos waiting, waiting to finally be expressed and now the time has come. He is careful about his approach, because he still cares greatly about public opinion. He listens carefully to what people talk about. If they just complain about more taxes, he let's it slide. He understands that. When they mention privacy and are concerned about that he makes notes to put it in his speeches and remembers to monitor them. But the third kind of people. The ones that are cynical maybe, pessimistic, the ones that think before they speak and make thoughtful remarks, using good arguments and maybe even evidence, those who even compare his regime to the book 1984. Those who are too intelligent for their own good basically. Well those he cannot have, can he? He has already taken care of his political adversaries, did that long before he started to grow warry (paranoid) of other people, including his own friends and family. He takes care of them the same way he did with the others. He makes them shut up, offering them offers they can't refuse and if they do, well-

He makes them disappear. He has countless manners and stories, work accidents, a murder- the perpetrator has already been caught, no worries. A car accident, a drunk driver- but she never took the car to work.. DNA identified her, sir, we are sure. We are very sorry for your loss, but.. maybe she was lying to you? Leave them confused, but sure about the truth. He has also made sure only the most modern phones are on the market, all linked to his databases. Buy an old tv, get a free phone! Never did he think it would be this easy, but it is. He plants seeds of fright and love in people's hearts, uses the strategy so many have used before. Give them different enemies; make them hate the media, foreigners, each other but never him, never him. He divides and he conquers and still- still he rules.

 And then (but then? The line is very clear now but who cares about such thing as lines nowadays?) He asks himself: why still go through so much trouble? He just out rightly tells people he is monitoring all data- for their safety of course. He destroys all old televisions, orders installation of the most modern in every house, with speech recorders and filming equipment- self-indulgently calls them telescreens. There are few left who get the reference and those who do... well, they wouldn't dare speak up.

Would you?


End file.
